


Soft, Sweet, Heartbeat

by Jewelskitty



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Universe, Caring Eiji, Cute, Cute Ash, Fluff, M/M, Soft Ash, Soft Eiji, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelskitty/pseuds/Jewelskitty
Summary: Ash and Eiji cuddle.





	Soft, Sweet, Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I was rambling on twitter about Eiji and Ash cuddling so i decided to write about it.

Eiji was tired. It had been a long few weeks with Ash disappearing and then reappearing at odd times of the day. He knew that what ever Ash was doing was important and that it most likely was to keep them alive but Eiji couldn't help but worry.

Ash hasn't been getting a lot of sleep lately and it was starting to take a toll on him physically and mentally. He had dark circles under his eyes and he sometimes he could barely stand up straight. He also had a hard time remembering things. He had actually forgotten food on the stove at one point but thankfully Eiji had found it before a fire could break out.

Eiji was tired of it.

He wasn't going to stand for it any longer. Ash was going to take a break whether he wanted to or not. 

Eiji just need a bit of help from the gang to make sure Ash got the rest he deserved.

 

When Ash got home that night, the last thing he expected to see when he walked into the room he shared with Eiji was to see said male sitting at the edge of the bed. 

Ash paused. He knew that face. It was something he saw on Eiji a lot lately.

Worry.

Ash sighed and took off his jacket placing it in the closet and made his way back into the room and sat down on the bed next to Eiji.

Ash waited. 

Eiji fidgeted with his hands and shuffled his feet. He obviously had something he wanted to say, but Ash wasn't going to push, so he waited. Finally Eiji turned his head towards him, with a determined glint in his eyes and said, "Stay home tomorrow." 

Ash blinked

"What?" Ash asked. He couldn't stay home. Not now! He still had so much to do with Arthur and Dino and so much other shit that he can barely even keep track! Eiji sighed. "Don't think i haven't noticed Ash. Your so tired in the morning that you can barely even keep your eyes open! You have dark circles and bags under your eyes! You need to rest." Eiji insisted.

Ash frowned. He wasn't wrong... But he couldn't take the risk. He needed to get everything sorted out and then he could sleep all he wants. "Eiji, you know i can't." He replied. "Yes you can, and you will. I already talked to Alex. Your staying home tomorrow and Alex and everyone else will handle everything." Eiji said with a smile.

Ash gaped. When the hell did Eiji manage to get in touch with Alex to do this? Eiji must have noticed his unhappiness because he sighed and reached out with a worried look on his face, squeezing Ash's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, i went behind your back and did this but i didn't know what else to do. With the way things were going Ash you would have ran yourself into the ground." Eiji said. Ash slumped over. He was right, he felt bad for worrying Eiji. Ash was to tired to even bother arguing with Eiji.

With the knowledge that Alex was going to handle everything Ash couldn't help but realize just how  _exhausted_  he felt.

Ash leaned onto Eiji tiredly. Eiji gently wrapped his arms around Ash's shoulders and helped him get into bed. Eiji tucked him in and bid him a good night before getting into bed and going to sleep himself.

Ash blinked groggily. What time was it? It was definitely morning with the way the sun peaked through the curtains of their bedroom window. Ash turned around to look at Eiji. He was sleeping so peacefully. Gently Ash reached out and placed his hand on Eiji's cheek and rubbed it softly with his thumb.

Ash had feelings for this boy. If he was being honest he could say that he was in love with him. He was sweet, innocent and selfless. He expected nothing from Ash but for him to be himself. Sometimes when Ash came home late he'd watch the boy sleep. And wish that he could take him away from this dark and miserable life to a place that Eiji could be safe and happy.

While Ash was lost in his thoughts Eiji was awakening to the soft touch of someone stroking his cheek. Brown met soft green. Eiji gave Ash a sleepy smile. 

Ash inhaled sharply. He looked beautiful with the rays of sun that streamed through their curtains.

Flushing Ash buried his head into Eiji's chest.

Eiji smiled softly. Gently he reached up and placed his hand on top of Ash's head and started running his hand through his soft hair. Ash sighed in content. There was nothing on earth that was better than having someone you care about touch you like this.

Ash listened to Eiji's heartbeat. It was strong and steady just like Eiji himself. Ash knew that Eiji was strong. He had to be to survive this long in Ash's world. He just wished that he didn't drag Eiji into his mess in the first place.

"What are you thinking about?" Eiji whispered in the silence of their bedroom. 

"You."

Eiji blinked. And looked at the top of Ash's head. "Oh?" Eiji said a soft smile forming on his face. Ash flushed at his outburst. "You got a problem with that?" Eiji giggled at Ash's embarrassment.

"No, because i was thinking about you too." Eiji said as he closed his eyes and laid his head down onto the pillow. Ash shifted slightly, placing his arms around Eiji and squeezing him. 

Eiji started humming softly. Ash sighed. This was nice. He was glad Eiji made him stay home today. If he hadn't then he wouldn't be here now, cuddling with his lover and listening to his heart.

That's how Ash fell asleep to the heartbeat and the sweet hum of his lover singing to him.

 


End file.
